


For You, Miss

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Fluff, It's more students/teacher, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all John and Jon claimed to dislike each other, they seemed determined to show Miss Tyler just how much they like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - Delinquent!Nine/Ten and Teacher!Rose. Couldn't decide on one of them, so I wrote in both.

Rose rubs her eyes and looks at the two students sitting at her desk. There’s John, lanky, short hair, beautiful blue eyes and a frequent scowl. And, unfortunately for her, Jon, short for Jonathan, tall, lithe, great hair and cheeky brown eyes. They both sit with arms crossed, legs resting on her desk and smirking at her. For all they claim to hate each other, she thinks, they’re remarkably alike. And remarkably good at getting into trouble. Generally by trying to one-up each other in their acts of distraction or destruction. Often both. 

Though, according to her colleagues, the boys are exceedingly well behaved in Rose’s classes. Lucky for her, they say, her first year out of university and they seem to be letting her off easy.

Hah! Easy, she thinks, frowning at them. Unfortunately, they seem to have come to some agreement and her classes are no longer off limits. Art supplies and very intelligent, but still teen boys makes for a rather disastrous combination, as both their current artworks show. 

John’s sculpture was fine, until he insisted the woman had to be topless. Rose might have let that slide if she hadn’t felt a bit like she was looking into a mirror when he was finishing up on the woman’s face. She’d narrowed her eyes and told him to cover the sculpture and put it in her office and to see her after school.

She was still thinking of John’s manic grin as he’d nodded and headed out, that she didn’t expect Jon’s painting. Either by agreement or just her bad luck, he’d decided to paint a woman, thankfully not nude but rather underdressed. However, when he presented the work to her, pleased grin on his face, she’d dropped her head into her hand and told him to put the work in her office as well. 

Last thing she needs is any of her colleagues seeing the rather impressive pieces of art. Depicting her. Decidedly underdressed. They had to have planned it.

She leans forwards, resting her elbows on her desk and finally asks, “Why?” When she gets no answer, she realises exactly where they’re both looking and swears, “Bloody hell!” She fixes the buttons on her blouse, causing the boys to look up at her face. Rose can’t help the slight smirk as Jon stammers and John blushes.

“Weeell,” says Jon, “ We came to an agreement, John and I.”

“You’ve always been kind to us,” John says, “Not judging us ‘cause of where we come from.”

Rose nods. Both boys have had family problems, losing them young and ending up being shifted from family member to family member until both ending up in the care of a lovely woman, Sarah Jane, who somehow manages to keep them in school and out of serious trouble. She’s always impressed, because over the past year, she’s learnt that when the boys don’t want to do something, they will make sure everyone knows.

Shaking her head, she pays attention as Jon nods in agreement. “So we thought, ‘how can we help Rose?’,” he says, and when she raises her eyebrows, he corrects himself, “I mean, Miss Tyler. And John suggested we go easy on you.”

“But, since it’s almost Christmas,” says John, “Jon thought it was time to do something special for you, Miss.”

“Yep!” Jon says, happily nodding. “And what could be more special than showing you everything you’ve taught us?” 

Rose can’t help but smile at little at that. Then she bites her lip and asks, “But, boys, why me?” She raises a hand to forestall their comments. “I mean, why did you make me your subject? I’m sure you could have found a better model.”

“Oi,” exclaims John, “You’re the best model around!”

“He’s right,” says Jon. “Besides, we both agreed there’s no one more beautiful.”

She blinks and feels her cheeks heating. Rose covers her face, trying to hide her reaction. How can two teenagers make her feel so… flustered, flattered. 

Finally she looks up at them. John has his smirk back in place, though Rose notes his ears are a little red. Jon simply says, “Plus, you look gorgeous when you blush.”

Standing up, Rose makes a decision. Licking her lips, she says, “I’m not going to make either of you destroy your work. They really are amazing works.” Fiddling with the top buttons on her blouse, she smirks at the both watch her hand. “But only because it’s the end of the year and, I know, you’re both graduating in a few days.”

John grins, stepping around one side of her desk while Jon smiles, stepping around the other side. They both stop when they’re closer than she normally allows and they each take a hand. Rose looks between them, curious and, suddenly, very warm. 

John leans down, whispering, “Since we’re graduating soon…”

“And we’re both eighteen already, _Miss_ Tyler,” Jon continues, breath hot on her neck.

“We were thinking,” John adds, “that we should take you out…”

Jon steps closer, “Or maybe, we could stay in, with you.”

Rose looks between them, their faces so close she could simply lift her head and kiss them. And she wants too. She licks her lips, they both watch her tongue, before she says, “My place. After you graduate. We can… talk.”

Four days later, there’s the graduation ceremony, and she knows it’s not even finished when there’s a knock on her door. Rose bites her lip as she sees their smiles and her doubts begin melting away.

Rose sets down plates of pasta in front of the boys and then sits herself. She laughs as John points out that pasta is good for energy and Jon raises one eyebrow and asks if they’re going to need it.

Over dinner, there’s flirting, and talking. The boys joke around, they ask questions. Rose asks her own of them, they talk about subjects she wouldn’t have considered. At one stage she asks why her and they simply take one of her hands each, smile and point out she’s gorgeous, smart, caring, and compassionate. Jon adds that she’s simply hot, too. John smacks his shoulder and she giggles.

Somewhere between the discussion on time travel and opinions on Van Gogh, Rose forgets. Forgets that just a few days ago, these two boys, men, were her students. Forgets that even if they’ve graduated, she probably shouldn’t be sharing dinner with them. She even forgets that some people would judge her for wanting them both. Instead she just enjoys the company of the two charming, intelligent, and rather gorgeous, men who for whatever reason, seem to be interested in her.

The words start trailing off and the hands still holding hers start moving, stroking her wrists, her arms. Before she even realises they’re moving, she’s sitting between them as they whisper all the things they want to do to her, with her. Rose feels warm and John’s blue eyes are full of lust as he tells of all the classes he spent, dreaming of her lips. She can’t help it, she leans forward, kissing him. It’s messy and wet and desperate and perfect and the only thing that can make it better is Jon’s hands sliding around her from behind and caressing her stomach, moving towards her breasts.

She breaks away from John, turning to Jon to capture his lips and his kiss isn’t as messy, but it’s still sweet and perfect and the hands resting on her hips are distracting. Before she even has the thought, Rose stands, pulling her boys with her, leading them to the bedroom.

They both smile as they follow her, their lustful expressions almost identical. When they reach her room, Rose turns to John, pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders as Jon tugs the zip on her dress down. She glances over her shoulder at him and says, “You could work on your own layers first, yeah.”

“Yes, Miss,” Jon says, smirking. She watches as he throws off his jacket and starts on his buttons. Sitting in the end of the bed, she watches as they both remove their clothes. When they’re both down to their pants, both boxer briefs, John’s in black and Jon’s in blue, they glance at each other and Rose gulps.

Stalking is the only word she can think of as they both move towards the bed, towards her. She’s not sure quite how they manage it, because she’s sure she doesn’t move, but suddenly her dress is on the floor and John’s undoing her bra. Then his hands are on her breasts, stroking, teasing. She once thought he has a sculptor’s hands, and he knows just what to do with them.

Rose gasps as Jon pushes against the damp patch on her knickers, brushing her clit. Looking down at him, she catches his smirk before he grips the sides of her underwear and pulls them off. He stays at the end of the bed, gently nudging her legs apart, settling between them. She moans as John takes advantage of her distraction, leaning forward to capture her nipple and suck. 

Lost in the sensation John’s creating, she misses Jon’s tongue behind his teeth as he leans forward and licks. Over her clit and down, back up and sucking. Rose’s hips buck and grabs at the sheets on her bed and whispers, “John!”

“Yes, Miss?” they both reply with cheeky, proud grins. She glares at them.

“You’re going to keep calling me that, aren’t you?” she asks, catching her breath and tugging at John’s pants. Neither of them bother answering in words and she roll her eyes, figuring things could be worse. “I give up.”

Jon stands, grinning as he pushes his pants off and says, “Good plan, Miss.”

Moving up the bed, Rose watches as John pushes his off as well before they each move to a side of the bed. Remembering what they said earlier, she reaches up to kiss Jon, giving his cock a firm squeeze and stroke before turning towards John and pulling him closer. Jon kisses the back of her neck then strokes her back, her sides. Down to her hips and up the the sides of her breasts while John kneels on the bed in front of her. 

Rose captures his lips, then trails soft kisses up to his ear and whispers, “So, you daydreamed about my lips, you said?”

He growls softly and nods. Biting down softly on his collarbone, she licks the spot before pulling back enough to see his eyes, dark and needy. She shuffles backwards, brushing against Jon’s erection, causing him to groan. Dropping forwards onto her elbows, Rose grabs John’s cock, stroking up and down as he watches her, hips almost bucking. Finally, he breaks, pleading, “Please, Miss… Please, Rose.”

She smiles before she runs her tongue up the length of him. John rests one hand softly on her head and she opens her mouth, taking him in and slowly moving her lips down his length. He groans loudly, swearing under his breath and telling her, “Perfect.”

Pulling back, she sets up a steady rhythm, taking him as far as she can before pulling back, teasing him. Behind her, she hears Jon mutter, “Gorgeous, absolutely beautiful.” 

Jon runs his hand over her arse, nudging her legs apart and moving between them, his cock pressing against her entrance. She moans loudly as Jon pushes into her and John’s hips buck at the feel. Jon withdraws, pushing back in desperately, setting up a fast and hard rhythm, his hips crashing into hers.

For a time, she’s lost in the feel of Jon’s cock pushing into her, hitting her just right, pushing her higher and higher and she almost forgets she’s still got the tip of John’s cock in her mouth. John strokes her cheek and Rose looks up at him. Her eyes shut briefly at a particularly exquisite thrust from Jon but she lets the movement behind her move her forwards and her lips move down John’s cock. He tangles his hand in her hair and she moans, letting him set the pace.

For a time, all she knows is the feel of them around her, inside her. The only noises their groans, her moans and then John’s moving faster, and she’s taking him deeper, swallowing around him and he’s coming. She drinks him down and he watches her, his eyes wide and full of something she can’t, won’t, name, not yet.

John falls down beside her as Jon begins moving faster, thrusting harder, pushing her forwards, his hands on her hips tugging her backwards, onto him. He continues to mutter, how amazing, how beautiful she is and how lucky he is. John sits up enough to slip a hand beneath her, tweaking her nipples then sliding down to her clit and Rose whimpers as he strokes it, quickly, messily but it’s enough. She’s screaming, her back arching, her muscles clenching and she’s coming, hard. Jon follows her, growling out her name.

When he finishes emptying himself, Jon collapses over her back and John nudges them over onto their sides. Rose smiles up at him, taking in his happy blue eyes and soft smile. She kisses John softly and feels Jon slip out of her. Turning around to face Jon, she smiles up at his sleepy, content brown eyes and brushes his lips with hers. She doesn’t say a word, just nestles into Jon’s chest and pulls John’s arm around her, holding tightly. She quickly drifts off to sleep, wrapped in the arms of her boys.


End file.
